Often, in computing environments, data values are calculated or obtained in a particular data type format that requires a certain amount of space for storage. However, such data values calculated or collected are often relatively small compared to the space reserved by the particular data type, causing more space to be allocated for storage of the data values than is actually needed. Although compressing the data values prior or subsequent to storage may result in a more efficient use of storage space, use of compression algorithms can be costly in terms of resource usage.